


Sensitivity training

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot Stabler has been assigned to sensitivity training after attacking one suspect too many. There he meets someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitivity training

Elliot Stabler had been assigned to sensitivity training after attacking one suspect too many.  
The woman who held the classes was a new age kook who wanted to get people in touch with the universe. It seemed useless, but Cragen wanted him there.  
So he went, huffing all the way, much to Olivia and Munch’s amusement. Fin laughed outright, and Elliot gave him his most deadly glare.  
*  
The first class the woman was smiling brightly.  
“Hi,” she beamed. “I’m Dolly Starshine. You will be in touch with your inner goodness and calm soon.”  
Oh lord.  
“Now turn to the person next to you and give them a loving massage,” she smiled.  
Elliot turned and looked at a blond guy with wire-rim glasses. Crap.  
He hated being touchy-feely with strangers, especially men.  
“I’m Toby,” said the guy. “Do you like our coach?”  
“She’s peachy,” huffed Elliot. “Guess I better rub you.”  
“Go on,” said Toby and turned his back to Elliot.  
Elliot carefully rubbed the man’s shoulders, trying to loosen the knots.  
“You’re tense,” he said.  
“Yes,” said Toby. “I know. That feels real good.”  
Elliot rubbed the shoulders and the man’s back, and it felt good for him too.  
Toby sighed and Elliot frowned, realizing he was hard as a rock.  
This was a new sensation.  
He pulled away.  
“Hey,” said Toby. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine..”  
“So,” said Dolly. “Now you face the other person’s oneness with you. That’s cool. They can massage you and you can feel the slowness.”  
Toby touched his shoulders very carefully, and his strong hands made Elliot feel fantastic. He hadn’t felt anyone touch him so lovingly in a long time. His macho cop instincts recoiled, but something else in him was awakening.  
“You like that?” asked Toby.  
“Yeah. You have a real soft touch.”  
“Thanks. My ex would agree.”  
So he was divorced? Elliot was intrigued. Kathy had left him six months ago.  
He somehow agreed to go home with Toby.  
*  
At Toby’s place, the man smiled at Elliot.  
“I like you. You have kids too?”  
“Yeah. Four of them.”  
“Wow. I’ve got three. They are at my exes now. Yours?”  
“Mine are with my ex-wife too. “ That still hurt.  
“I’m sorry. I miss my kids, “ sighed Toby.  
“I know that feeling.”  
*  
They talked about their families, and Elliot felt a kinship to Toby. He’d been divorced for a year, and was trying to be a good father to his kids. Elliot could relate.  
*  
Suddenly Toby was kissing him and it felt perfectly natural.  
The mouth was warm and Toby’s arms were hard like his own.  
He should have pulled away, but he only pulled Toby closer.  
Toby’s hands were at his jacket, and he shrugged it off.  
“Toby,” he said. “I like this..but..I’m not..”  
“It’s okay..I can teach you all you need to know.”  
“Toby..that feels good..but..” Oh.  
Toby’s hands were at his crotch, feeling his hard dick through his pants.  
He growled and let Toby take charge.  
“Do you want to stop?” asked Toby; hand on his hard cock, breath warm at his neck.  
“No.”  
“Good. I want you to fuck me. Want you so deep inside me baby.”  
Elliot moaned, and moved his hand to Toby’s dick.  
They made it to the bed, barely.  
Shedding clothes and inhibitions all at once.  
Elliot remembered where he knew Toby from.  
He was a lawyer.  
Oh fuck.  
Well if Casey was nice maybe Toby was too.  
Toby’s cock nudged his own and he lost it.  
“Want you,” he moaned.  
“I know,” said Toby. “Want you too.”  
Their bodies intertwined and Elliot lost his doubts.  
He thrust his cock against Toby’s and heard Toby whimper his name.  
He felt Toby come against him and followed suit.  
“I could go again,” said Toby. “I want to suck you. I’m really good at that.”  
Of that he had no doubt.


End file.
